falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silence
Nobody knows who these people are if they are people that is...the only way people actually know of the presence of these people are the cryptic messages left on the twisted remains of radio towers and the strange messages on the radio waves always repeating the same message, The Silence is redeeming. '' Sightings and Tales *The first reported incident silence arguably came about in the year 2100, this, however, is debatable since the author of the sighting never actually reported the date in his journal. He reported having entered an area of southern Texas along a trade route called the Turtledove Trail where he couldn't make contact with the surrounding towns in the area with his two-way radio. Knowing that there was an old radio relay nearby he made a detour to it to see what was the matter. When he arrived at the tower he was shocked to find it twisted into bizarre shapes, this wasn't a tornado out of Four Seasons that had caused this. Written on a piece of the towers twisted supports, ''The Silence is redeeming. *The second known incident was reported on June 1st, 2120 to the sheriff of the small town of Matterhorn, the man was a solo merchant who ran supplies up the old highway through the Sand Belt. He, his horse and pack brahmin had been headed up this stretch of road when they suddenly came under attack by high pitched sounds amplifying throughout the whole area, the sounds would change from high pitched screeches to earth-shaking low rumbles at seemingly random intervals. He couldn't make sense of it but decided that the sounds he heard must've been from some crazy pre-war defense system, or the Enclave messing with the wasters. Either way that was the last time anyone saw the merchant. *The only known sighting of the Silence in the flesh happened in 2218 to a young man by the name of Trevor Moore, he was out hunting Geckos with his father (being in a rather isolated family farm) when they came into the are of Martindale Air Base yet to their surprise no deafening sound attacks had happened. Intrigued they continued onto the base when they noticed a group of strange looking people crowded in a circle, when they shouted to them the group promptly began to freak out, keeling over in low moans. As the two neared them they noticed all were wearing gas masks with tinted goggle lenses when Trevor and his father inquired as to who they were they let out a loud moan and began to walk, run, shuffle and crawl towards them like a group of rabid animals, the freaked out father and son began to run only to encounter more of the freaks. Trevor's father shot one with his hunting rifle, he reported the thing fell to the ground but got back up soon after the bullet seemed to have little effect on him. The two ran across the base, re-tracing their steps and shooting at the freaks as they pursued. However once they were off the base limits the monsters stopped and the deafening screeching began. Activities It is unknown if Silence can be blamed for all the mysterious happenings in the area of Matterhorn and Martindale Air Base but a majority of it can be traced back to this mysterious group. It is known that Silence has some hatred for radio equipment and judging from their messages left on the wreckage of radio towers they've ripped apart they have a dislike for radio equipment the question is why? No one truly knows why Silence destroys these things but for whatever reason they view the silence created by the clearing of the air waves is some how redeeming, redeeming to what? No one may ever know. Now no one can for sure pit the recent rash of disappearances of people in the area to the Silence however people have disappeared when they've had some sort of interaction with the Silence. Other than destroying old radio equipment the silence is known to set up jammers on towers they cannot destroy along with driving the average caravaneer crazy with their noise gun as most folks call the massive high and low sounds that blast through the area whenever people venture too close to Martindale AFB. Of course you have the strange songs that play over the radio waves they use to broadcast their message. Appearances The only appearance of the Silence was reported by Trevor Moore and his father, they described them as wearing gas masks, with tinted goggle lenses and oxygen tubes that led underneather their clothing which varied from hazmat suits to suit and ties. This bizarre clothing really had no clear purpose other than covering their bodies which was completely hidden beneath clothing, gloves and their gas masks. Other than that the Moores reported that they stunk with a powerful odor of body odor, shit and blood. They also seemed to only communicate through moans, cries and screeches. They also may be sensitive to loud noises. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Cults